internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Ramprakash
| birth_place = Bushey, Hertfordshire, England | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right arm off-spin | role = Batsman | international = true | testdebutdate = 6 June | testdebutyear = 1991 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 549 | lasttestdate = 3 April | lasttestyear = 2002 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | odidebutdate = 25 May | odidebutyear = 1991 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 114 | lastodidate = 13 October | lastodiyear = 2001 | lastodiagainst = Zimbabwe | odishirt = | club1 = Middlesex | year1 = 1987–2000 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Surrey | year2 = 2001–2012 | clubnumber2 = 77 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 52 | runs1 = 2,350 | bat avg1 = 27.32 | 100s/50s1 = 2/12 | top score1 = 154 | deliveries1 = 895 | wickets1 = 4 | bowl avg1 = 119.25 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/2 | catches/stumpings1 = 39/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 18 | runs2 = 376 | bat avg2 = 26.85 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | top score2 = 51 | deliveries2 = 132 | wickets2 = 4 | bowl avg2 = 27.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 3/28 | catches/stumpings2 = 8/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 461 | runs3 = 35,659 | bat avg3 = 53.14 | 100s/50s3 = 114/147 | top score3 = 301* | deliveries3 = 4,177 | wickets3 = 34 | bowl avg3 = 64.76 | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = 3/32 | catches/stumpings3 = 261/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 407 | runs4 = 13,273 | bat avg4 = 40.22 | 100s/50s4 = 17/85 | top score4 = 147* | deliveries4 = 1,734 | wickets4 = 46 | bowl avg4 = 29.43 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = – | best bowling4 = 5/38 | catches/stumpings4 = 136/– | date = 11 July | year = 2013 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/1/1989/1989.html CricketArchive }} Mark Ravin Ramprakash, MBE (born 5 September 1969) is a former English cricketer. A right-handed batsman, he initially made his name playing for Middlesex, and was selected for England aged 21. Despite being among the most gifted and heavily scoring English batsman of his generation at county level, he rarely performed well during a long but intermittent international career. He became a particularly prolific run scorer when he moved to Surrey in 2001, averaging over 100 runs per innings in two successive seasons (2006 & 2007). He is one of only 25 players in the history of the sport to have scored 100 first-class centuries. In November 2012, he was announced as the batting coach for Lions in India. In January 2013 he was appointed as batting coach for Middlesex, on a two-year contract. External links * * *Mark Ramprakash from Surrey County Cricket Club Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1969 birthsCategory:Living people